Malfoy, Future Fanfic!
by StarrMalfoy
Summary: When the Harry Potter chars grow up, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have children, Dayna is their oldest(story starts when she is in her 3rd year) and Starr(main character, story starts when she is in her 2nt year)
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1   
Hermione shakes Starr and says,"Its time to get up." Starr Malfoy is going into her 2nt year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, she has white-blond hair and light grey eyes.   
"Just a couple more minutes." Starr says as she turns around.   
"No. We have to goto Diagon Ally!"   
"Oh....all right!" Starr gets out of bed, gets ready, eats and they head for Diagon Ally.  
They got to Diagon Ally and while Draco and Hermione went out to get some stuff Starr and Dayna, Starr's older sister, waited in front of Gryngotts for their freinds. Dayna is 13 and has brown eyes and brown hair.   
Four people walk upto them, Constantine Bruno, 2nt year Slytherin who has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, Xavier Leslie, 3rd year Slytherin who has brown hair with red tips and black eyes, Ulric Valentine, 2nt year Slytherin who has blond hair with red tips and icy blue eyes, and Molly Miles, 2nt year Slytherin who has red hair and blue eyes.   
"Hey." They all say in unison.   
"Want to go get new robes?" asked Dayna.   
They all noded and walked off.   
After a couple of minutes they walked into the store to get fitted.   
In about 30 minutes they left the shop, they got some ice cream and sat at a table to talk.   
"I realy cant imagine getting sorted into Gryffindor."says Ulric.   
"I dont think it would be to bad, I mean, my mum was a Gryffindor." says Starr.   
"Both my parents were Slytherins." Ulric grins proudly.   
"Are you saying your parents are supirior to mine?"   
"So what if I am?"   
Starr gets reddy to punch him when her parents walk up.   
"Time to go Starr, Dayna!"   
Starr glares evily at Ulric and she gets up and leaves. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

CHAPTER 2-Hogwarts Express   
Starr and Dayna sit in the last compartment with their friends. This is how they are sitting:   
  
Constantine---------Molly   
Xavier--------------Dyana   
Ulric---------------Starr   
  
They talk for a couple of minutes when 2 people come in.   
The girl says,"Hi, im Stephanie Potter, and this is Cedric, my twin brother, we are 3rd years, im Ravenclaw, he's Hufflepuff!" They both have black hair and green eyes.   
"And......we care?" Dyana asks rudly.   
They turn and leave. Dyana smerks.   
"We should get in are Hogwarts uniforms now, we shouldbe their soon."says Molly.   
They all node and the girls leave to get changed.   
A little bit later the girls come back and sit down. They start talking again. 


	3. Sorting and Quidditch

CHAPTER 3-Sorting and Quidditch  
  
They sat at their usual place at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Mcgonagall puts the Sorting Hat on a stool and it started to sing.  
When it was done McGonagall started to call out first year students names.  
When the last person left the stool, McGonagall sat down and Headmaster Ron Weasley stood up.  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Im happy to see all the new faces, and the not-so-new faces." Headmaster Weasley's blue eyes sparkle as he looks around at every one individualy.  
"Let the feast begin!"  
Food Magicaly Appeared and everyone started eating.  
THE NEXT DAY  
Since its Saturday, their isnt any classes so Starr, Constantine, Ulric, and Molly desides to try out for the Quidditch team.  
When they get their the captin, Ian Ivan, who has golden hair with orange tips and orange eyes, tells them to go in to the line acording to what position they want to try out for.  
Starr goes into the Keeper line, Constantine goes to the Beater line, and Molly goes to the the Cheerleader line.  
Starr flys into the air with someone else trying out for Slytherin Keeper.  
They both fly to oposit goal posts. Constantine grabs a Quaffle and flys into the air. A girl in Ravenclaw named Vera Wilhelmina, who has silver hair and blue eyes, grabs a Quaffle and flys into the air, Constantine faces the other girl at the goal posts and gets ready to through his Quaffle. Vera faces Starr and does the same as Consantine. Ian blows his whistle and Constantine throughs his Quaffle through the goal and dives down to grab it. Vera throughs hers a the goal but Starr blocks it. It goes on like this for a while intill Ian blows the whistle and the four of them fly down.  
"Ok....Vera, you made the Ravenclaw team, Constantine, you made the Slytherin team!"  
The Ravenclaw captin, Steven Samuel, who has brown hair and brown eyes, walks up.  
"Starr, your on the Slytherin team." He says. Both the captins walk away, as Starr sits in a chair next to Constantine.  
The Gryffindor captin, Damon Isaac, who has dirty blond hair and green eyes, walks up as Ulric and some other Slytherin fly in the air holding bats.  
He releases 2 Bludgers and blows on his whistle. The Bludgers fly around as they are hit from Beater to Beater.  
After a while Damon blows on his whistle. The Bludgers fly down and Damon ties them back in the box.  
They all fly down.  
"Ok.......Ulric is the new Slytherin Beater!"  
Ulric grins and sits on the other side of Starr.  
The Hufflepuff captin, Alex Adolf, who has Black hair and brown eyes, walks up as Molly Miles, KC McGray, who has brown hair and brown eyes and is a Gryffindor, and Zena Xenia, a Ravenclaw with brown hair and blue eyes, and some other students walk onto the feild.  
They all do a cheer and then Alex walks up to them.  
"OK, Zena, you are on the Ravenclaw team, Tay....I mean KC(her real name is Taycee), you are on the Gryffindor team, and Molly, you are on the Slytherin team!" 


End file.
